1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facsimile apparatus of the type which are connected to digital lines and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus provided with a function of automatically informing a particular destination terminal that a facsimile signal has been received from a distant terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of a facsimile apparatus of the type which is connected to an integrated services digital network (hereinafter referred to as "ISDN")--one of digital networks which have rapidly been gaining in popularity, it has been proposed to provide various kinds of incoming controls utilizing services peculiar to ISDN.
One typical example is a process of detecting, during the reception of an incoming facsimile signal, a subscriber's number transmitted from a distant terminal over the ISDN and indicating the detected subscriber's number on a display of a facsimile apparatus situated on a receiving side, thereby informing an operator which distant terminal has transmitted the incoming facsimile signal.
However, such a control executed on the receiving side has a problem that, if the operator on the receiving side is to determine which distant terminal has transmitted the incoming facsimile signal, he or she must be positioned near or move to a place where the facsimile apparatus is located and look at the display.
As described above, such a conventional facsimile apparatus utilizes the method of informing an operator of the reception of a facsimile signal from a distant terminal merely by providing a display of the subscriber's number of the distant terminal which is transmitted therefrom over an ISDN line. As a result, the operator must move to a place where the facsimile apparatus on the receiving side is located in order to correctly determine which distant terminal has transmitted the incoming facsimile signal.